100
by Steve Zissou
Summary: Based off of the ultimate challenge of fanfic100. One Hundred moments in the lives of Laura Madley and Theodore Nott, both together and apart. Reviews are love.
1. 001 Beginnings

Title: 01. Beginnings

Pairing: Laura Madley/ Theodore Nott

A/N: Well, my most recent and very first update in a while is with this new drabble. The idea was taken from Fanfic100 at LJ. I'm a bit confused on how it works over there so I decided to just post it here. It may be 100 chapters or just 100 different stories. Not sure yet. Anyhow, odd couple I know… but I enjoy the possibilities with the two.

Flames? Go for it.

"Hi."

That was the beginning. She initiated most everything, from the first held eye contact to the first handshake. Even the first set of divorce papers.

"Hello."

That was how he always replied. As if he could care less, so why add on those three words, 'how are you'. Even when he _did_ care he didn't say, because she would get to that no matter how he greeted her. He ended everything, from the first held eye contact (by shifting his gaze up) to the first handshake (sliding his hands deep into his pockets). He even ripped up the first set of divorce papers.

It was all new from the beginning. He knew the formulas to follow when it came to the usual debutant that danced with snakes in her green satin dress. There was even a way of going about courting girls loud like lions. Yet, when it came to brown eyed, loud mouthed, not _so _bright and not _so_ brave girls…. It was new and truly never done before. He had to make a formula from scratch to work. It was all very odd, awkward, terribly erratic, and pursued with a great caution on his part. She pursued it with the help of three sugar quills and two chocolate frogs.

"Did you want one?"

"Want one what?"

"One… of these? I mean I've got a million in my trunk. It's so rude to just chew on it in front of you, don't you think?"

"I think I'd rather not, and I think I'll just go now."

"Well then take this with you, so I feel better about sharing. I'm really working on it, can you tell?"

Annoyance had been easy to read with his glare and set frown. She noticed, but only felt even more of a calling to share the sugar because of it. She set an unopened chocolate frog upon his stack of books, waved goodbye and went back to chewing on the tip of her Sugar Quill.

The entire stretch between the Library and the Dungeons, a question (one of many to come from being around her) plagued his thoughts.

_Why? What on earth possesed a Hufflepuff of her age to even try speaking to a Slytherin like him?_

And it began, unbeknownst to him or her how much trouble would be coming their way because of it.


	2. 013 Yellow

Title: 013. Yellow

Pairing: Laura Madley/ Theodore Nott

A/N: I'm jumping around a bit, not going in the order of the fanfic100. I was studying for my music class and this one came to me quite suddenly. It could've been 014. Green but I ended up choosing Yellow as the final point. I'll do Green after... perhaps. Agh, the choices I have- It's all good stuff!

Once, when he was seven, he saw the color of death. It flowed from his father's wand in ribbons of green, and Theodore thought "I too, am green." For years he had felt that deep inside, his core was not red and blue like normal hearts. It was beating green and silver as a true Nott would have it.

While the green seemed to him like death, it came to pass that Silver would be all things uncertain. He never thought of silver shining like something new, but to him it was gray like rain clouds. Those clouds brought the whole world into shadow and gloom and Theodore found a comfort in that. That in those shadows laid uncertainty and it was there that people could be controlled. In their indecision it was easy to steer them deeper into shadow until they were completely under your control.

Green and Silver ended up to be death and unimaginable power- if only he used it right. If only he never saw anything else in the colors.

Then he saw it, flashing in the corner of his eye, an intrusion. He tried to ignore it at first but soon enough it was pushed in his face. It was loud, rambunctious and almost turned him away completely initially. It was Yellow, rising in the sky of his world like a sun, drenching all the shadows of his heart in light.

Her favorite dress is a yellow sundress. It falls to her knees in a ratty hem and she told him once its official color was 'Sunflower'. His favorite suite is dark green, and while her dress lets her inner child shine, his suite brings out the higher class gentleman. The 'scrooge', she'd say, and she would be laughing for ten minutes at his scowl. Once, she had the courage to press her hip to his and casually she had leaned up to show him her new pet. It was a spider she had found in the corner of a window beside the rows of potion books. He hadn't been looking at the spider though. He had been staring at the way her yellow sundress looked against the green of his suit.

For a stitch in time, Theodore forgot about death and power. Theodore thought the colors together reminded him an awful lot of spring. It took him longer than usual to push her away.


	3. 002 Middles

Title: 002. Middles

Pairing: Laura Madley/ Theodore Nott

A/N: Not so much to my liking. I was just... writing and messing with ideas and plots and the like. If you hate it, well don't feel bad because so do I. :D

What he called the middle of their time she called their Renaissance. She said it was a re-birth more than anything, oh and didn't he just love that word? He had grunted in reply and she was ecstatic that he agreed. He did, really he did. It made plenty of sense that what occurred in the middle was just a repeat of what happened in the beginning. History had a funny way of repeating it's self.

Yet even if it had been a repeat that they had coming, it wasn't as bright as the first time around. The first time around it was all yellow sundresses and childish giggles with her. The first time around, it was complete and utter sunlight drenching his previously cold heart and it was all quite... warm.

In the middle, when the cold had crept back into his heart trying to settle for good, it was a warmth that she brought but with a maturity that had astounded him. He recalled her as the child and it wasn't enough to keep him from turning into what Notts turned into. Hatred took over no matter how hard he'd focus on the image of a girl in pigtails offering him sugar quills and chocolate frogs. Death ruled the heart that she had drenched with her natural light and in the middle…. All seemed quite lost for him.

She had to grow, from thirteen to eighteen, and somewhere in April of sixteen she felt the start of maturity settling in her bones. Most children, even girls, won't feel such a call to grow up that fast yet a war changed all of that. She and her peers felt the pang of adulthood younger than most and it was the only way to survive the bloodshed. In the middle, she grew strong and sensible but tried her hardest to keep the warmth she was known for. If she lost her warmth then she lost him. She knew it; from the first second she knew he had left to join _them_, she knew it would be the only way he could return to her.

In the middle of the night, near the end of a great battle, their Renaissance came about. In the middle of a dark wood near a fortress of knowledge there was a mutiny. Theodore had power that others grew jealous of and jealousy caused hate caused rage caused curses to fly from the tips of threatening wands. She had been in the middle of a search for a great winged beast that had flown away in the middle of the battle and there it stood by his side so faithfully. Laura took the greatest care in bringing Theodore home, and though he seemed unable to stay awake to see her he knew that warmth.

Dreams that had not overwhelmed him for years overtook his mind and awoke him in the middle of the night feeling as if he was burning. "Laura…" he breathed, and she brought her right hand to his cheek. "Hi Theodore," she replied softly while tilting her head to the right. His Laura, so much older and so much stronger, was still wearing pigtails with yellow ribbons in her hair.

It was the beginning again, and like before there was a birth of warmth in his cold heart that only she could've ever given to him.


	4. 053 Earth

**Author's Note:** I'm going to revise the first three chapters someday. For now, enjoy this piece ebcause I certainly enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"This is the earth," said she, and he instinctively cupped his hands before she could do what he knew she would do even if he didn't put out his hands. Something was being held very tightly between her hands, and Theodore had the sneaking suspicion that it was something very much alive.

Sometimes, he hated being right.

"This is the earth, and this," she continued, "is Frank. He is very shy, and he doesn't care for loud people, so do stay quiet."

Frank wasn't too friendly, apparently, because when she allowed her hands to part so that Theodore could meet Frank, all Theodore could see was a bit of dirt and grass. Theodore found himself whispering, as ridiculous as it seemed to be.

"Uhm, are you sur-"

"Yes."

He decided to trust her and showed he was willing to believe by the way he lifted his cupped hands up. Very slowly she tipped her hands over his and allowed the mixture of earth to tumble into his pale hands. It was a funny thing, he decided, that of the two he should have the cleaner and more cared for pair of hands. It was usually the girl who had smooth flesh and clean nails, not the boy. However, she had proved more than once that she wasn't like the girls he knew, the girls that prided themselves on having perfect hands made for kissing and holding.

Laura's hands were made for holding too, but what she held was not other human hands. She held paws, and fins and talons, and on occasions she held...

"It's a worm," he said, rather loudly, so much so that she shushed him promptly and glared.

"His name is Frank."

"Yes, but Frank is a worm," said Theodore in a hushed whisper.

"We're going to return him to his home, okay?"

"Okay."

So they did. Laura showed Theodore where she found Frank in the first place, ("I stepped on him here and nearly killed him, hopefully he'll know his way back from this point!") and then she showed him how to put the creature back into his natural habitat. By the time they finished the task, his hands were just as filthy as hers and he must've had a small pout, for she had said very loudly (because Frank had been deep in the earth by now and wouldn't mind so much), "Stop pouting so much. You were made from dust and you'll go back to dust. What's the harm of getting a little on you in between?"

Then they went inside, washed their hands together while she thanked him for his help, and finally ate dinner outside while the sun was still hanging over the horizon. In the fading light, he turned his head to her and watched as she sipped on a glass of pink lemonade.

"No one's every introduced the earth to me," he said quickly.

"About time someone did," she replied.


	5. 030 Death

**Author's Note:** Haven't written one of these in a while! It's for the prompt "Death" and I rather like it.

"I'm dead. I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Goodbye now."

Theodore Nott is similar to a bee. He doesn't think so ("Honestly, comparing me to a bee! What is the sense in that?!") But, his perception of himself is somewhat skewed. He doesn't want to admit that he is as bad a gossip as any girl. He aslo doesn't like to think he hovers about people or that he always seems busy.

He thinks he is very much not like a bee and this is what causes trouble. Theodore hovers over the body of Laura Madley and sighs..

"You aren't dead! You're alive and well… and I'm talking to you!"

"No, I'm sorry; you're talking to a corpse. It's very sad, but you must learn to let go and move on."

"Move on, oh this is bloody ridiculous. YOU. You are bloody ridiculous."

"You're the one talking to dead people, and you are calling me ridiculous?"

Laura Madley is busy being dead. She is still, except for when her knee itches and when her mouth moves. She is also refusing to close her eyes like the dead because the clouds are very pretty and she likes to look at them whether she is a corpse or not.

She thinks Theodore isn't very good about accepting things, such as the fact that he is very bee-like and a gossipy sort of fellow.

"I can't even begin to think were you draw your conclusions from!"

"Say, what was the name of Padma Patil's boyfriend, Jo something… Jay.. hmm."

"Jimmy Peakes and he's not her boyfriend, he's her.. her, well he's the other Patil's boyfriend and Padma's big mis- oh hell."

"Bee bee bee! Buzz buzz buzz!"

There is an explosion of giggles and boy is Theodore mad!

"Oh you bee! I daresay you're mad as one now! Oh ho ho ho, Teddy isn't right for once!"

"Get stuffed, Madley!"

"Will soon, I'm dead after all. Oh ho ho!"

Her laughter is dying now and she is soon quietly staring up at the clouds. After he glares down upon her for a good minute he realizes she isn't going to keep teasing him because she's too busy considering something else, in this case the sky. So, Theodore lowers himself down on the ground beside her and stiffly lays back.

"Teddy?"

"Hmph.."

He feels her hand come to rest on his wrist. His shoulders relax.

"Can we leave out the 'until death do we part' bit? I don't want us to stop after we die."

There is silence and his hand is palm up so her small fingers can rest within his grasp.

"Of course."


	6. 014 Green

**Author's Note:** Hello again! It's been ages but this pair never gets old for me. I don't think anyone else writes Laura Madley based fanfiction since she is so random and barely mentioned in the books, but I love working with a fresh character like that. Anyhow, enjoy and hopefully I'll have something new up soon after this one!

* * *

The first marriage ceremony (not the real marriage ceremony, at least, not by her standards) was not exactly how she had planned it to be all those years ago as a little girl playing bride with a doll for a groom. There had been talk, back then, of a grand entrance down a spiraled stair case and even plans for a chocolate fountain the size of a grown man and a butter beer fountain that would supply an endless amount of warm, fizzed drink for all attending.

Which, years ago, was simply three teddy bears and a puppy.

But the very first ceremony to ever take place for her was nothing like that. Really, Laura can't even remember half of what went on at that ruddy thing because all she can ever recall is a blaring, ugly, nasty green. Every memory is green, green, green and she hates it.

His parents paid so they insisted that everything be as they wished. There was fine, white china with a thin stripe of emerald green along the edge of each plate. There was a deep, forest green set of satin chair covers and a lighter pea green bow tied on the back of them all. The cake was white and green, and even the vest he wore beneath his tails were as green as grass and they had the most terrible time giving up an old pair of emerald earrings for her to wear down that silver aisle.

But the worst green that she remembers was the green she saw when she caught him trying to shag some old house-mate in a broom closet near the kitchens.

Four months pregnant and she'd been raging already with the flood of hormones in her small body and there was her new husband thrusting his piece into some loose, dark-haired …

"_Laura…"_

She remembers, though, that when he said her name it wasn't because he had seen her. His back had been to her, so how could he have known his new wife (fake, sort of real, wife) was standing there? No, he hadn't said it out of surprise… but rather, pleasure.

Her cheeks had went red, and then green, and Laura Nott nee Madley threw up on the back of his shoes.

That was green too.


	7. 035 Sixth Sense

**Author's note:** Hi again, told you I'd update quick! Here is the supplemental story to Green. It's not that great but it explains why they married anyways. More stories will explain why he's even such good friends with her, but that's laaaater. Enjoy.

* * *

"How do you know?" He paces like a caged tiger and when she says this he stops dead in his tracks, stares hard at his shoes, and then starts up the action once more.

Back and forth, back and forth.

"I just do."

"Is it mine?"

Despite the fact that their conversation is so serious, serious, serious, she laughs. Giggles and snorts a bit because what he is asking is simply that astoundingly hilarious.

Not to him, though, and he scowls.

"Unless you've gone and done something to me in my sleep, I don't quite know how it could be yours, Teddy."

"Right… what have your parents said?"

"They… they don't know."

He stops again and this time his cold eyes meet hers and for a moment, Theodore Nott is feeling utterly helpless. He doesn't need to ask her why they don't know yet, he understands it perfectly well. Laura is old Irish blood. Mixed, for sure, but rich all the same, and he knows that little rich girls don't tell mothers and fathers that they're unmarried and pregnant.

"Are you _quite_ sure, Laura?" It's the fifth time he's asked in the past hour and now it's her time to scowl.

"I have a sixth sense, okay? I know I am and I can't tell them so that's that."

"You can tell them!"

"I can't, I'm not even married, what will they think??"

"Not married _yet_," he supplies and with a great, protesting sort of huff he looks away until he finds his middle being latched onto, and then he looks down upon a head of dark brown curls.

"Oh, Theodore, you would do that?"

He can't answer the question so he simply gulps down any words wanting to come up and pats her head fondly. He doesn't know why he's offering himself like this. Maybe it has something to do with her saving his life. Maybe it has more to do with the pressure to marry from his own parents ("any witch will do, Theodore, just hurry it up!") Or maybe it's that he secretly wishes it wasn't some one night stand wizard to have knocked her up. Maybe he wishes it was his baby, their baby, maybe, maybe, maybe.

But she doesn't need to know any of that, so he stays quiet, still, and stoic.


End file.
